This invention relates to planar antennas and, more particularly, to a planar antenna capable of receiving linearly polarized waves at a high gain over a wide band.
The planar antenna of the kind referred to are effectively utilized in receiving the linearly polarized waves transmitted with a relatively wide band utilized from geostationary broadcasting and communication satellites launched into cosmic space.